


Into the Void

by Frost_Chan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Au in which Blueberry is the older brother, Blueberry Sans falls into the void along with Gaster, Blueberry becomes a lonely VoidBerry, Papyrus doesn't remember VoidBerry, Void berry wants a friend, also not innocent or nieve, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Chan1/pseuds/Frost_Chan1
Summary: Darkness... That's all I could see. It went on and on, seemingly forever. It was quiet too. Far too quiet. It wasn't natural. But... it wasn't bad either. Noth compared to the earlier chaos. It was actually refreshing. I didn't have to hear the people. And best of all, The voices were gone!  But... Papyrus won't know he had an older brother. And the life I had been working so hard to give him is ruined...





	Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing my be up to vote! So leave a pairing you want between VoidBerry and anyone else!

It's dark...

...

It's so quiet too...

... 

I don't...

oh, wait.

I remember now.

I was with Papyrus.

He'd just passed school and we were on our way home.

The ground...

It fell from under my feet. Someone grabbed Papyrus, Muffet and Grillby was there too. 

I fell...

Now I'm here.

Am I... dead?

...

...No. I can't be. I wouldn't be able to think, I'm sure. So...

Where is here?


End file.
